Intercambio cultural
by utopico
Summary: Que pasaría si Takato es de otro país, pero realiza un intercambio cultural donde conoce a sus amigos, los digimon y a Rika a quien le dedica una canción… no soy dueño de los temas de "Reik"
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera historia que escribí, ya sé que ya se encuentra publicada, pero por diversos problemas ya no tengo acceso a mi antigua cuenta, espero que no les moleste que la vuelva a subir, muchas gracias, y espero saber su opinión.

No soy dueño de digimon ni de la canción "Niña" de Reik.

Takato se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensado en lo loco que paso en la última semanas, loco en cierto modo ya que no lo podía creer, en primer lugar se unió a una banda lo cual sería bueno si no fuera que lo izo durante el intercambio cultural, se suponía que debía asistir a clases de Japonés además de las clases regulares, pero él con su cabeza alborotada igual que su pelo le dio la grandísima idea de formar parte de una banda local que le faltaba un guitarrista, no se preocupaba por el tema del intercambio cultural ya que le quedaban 10 meses más para decidir si se queda o se iba, los miembros de la banda eran unos amigos del hijo de la familia en donde se estaba hospedando; ellos eran : Jeri, Kazu y Kenta, entre otros; ellos tanto como el eran Digimon tamers ;eso nos lleva a la segunda cosa loca que le paso en la semana, un digimon llamado Guilmon apareció justo en frente de él y luego de despertar del desmayo se dio cuenta de que en su mano llevaba algo parecido a su celular cuando lo miro era un aparato plateado con rojo, en ese momento miro detenidamente a el digimon como le avían dicho que se llamaba sus amigos cuando vio los que ellos tenían, Guilmon tenía una piel muy parecida a un reptil de color rojo pero su pecho era de color blanco, contaba con unos símbolos en negro tenía aspecto humanoide y caminaba en dos patas, Guilmon se encontraba recostado en el balcón de la habitación que compartía con Henry, pero lo más loco de todo era que debía escribir una canción para la banda, porque se presentarían en un club de la ciudad, y decían que el tenia buenas ideas "pero por dios… recién lo conocían" era el argumento que pasaba siempre por su cabeza a lo que ellos contestaban " Ya hace 2 meses que te conocemos" guau que tanto lo conocían no.

Henry:-¡OYE TAKATO!

-ah... que?

-ya despierta en qué demonios estas pensando.

-ustedes dejen de gritar que me duele la cabeza- Terriermon decía mientras aparecía en un rincón de la habitación vestido con una pollera rosa por cosas del destino Guilmon se dio la vuelta para ver que pasaba dentó de la habitación.

-jajajajaja… Terriermon no me digas que Zusie estuvo jugando otra vez contigo-decía Guilmon tratando de contener su risa

-No molestes- dijo Terriermon con un tono de enfado y el seño fruncido.

-vasta de pelear ustedes dos que no dejaran que se queden en mi habitación de nuevo mis padres son buenos pero tampoco para tanto-decía Henry mientras se tapaba la boca para no reírse.

-mientras ustedes tres se matan yo iré a tomar un baño apesto-me olí "demonios sí que apesto".

Estaba a punto de salir cuando…

TRIIIN.

El teléfono de Henry suena.

-hola…. si…. si el está conmigo…. Ok se baña y vamos para allá… chau… si yo también te amo-

-¿Quien era?- para que preguntar si se la respuesta "Jeri".

-era Jeri quería avisarme que ella, Alice y Rika se encuentran en el parque y están solas, si las queríamos acompañar.

-Rika?

-si es la otra digimon tamer, ya sabes la que te conté, la fría como roca y malvada como el diablo.

-no suenas muy entusiasmado por ir… a pesar que tu novia este ahí.

-no molestes y ve a bañarte, le dije que iríamos y eso aremos ok?

-ok.

-en cuanto a ustedes dos…-mirando a Guilmon y Terriermon.

Decidí que era mejor huir de la escena antes de ser puesto como testigo por parte de la policía, era obvio que Henry se vengaría de las dos noches sin dormir que le dieron los pleitos de los dos por las bromas departe de mi digimon aunque lo avía tenido solo una semana su carácter era idéntico al mío "son hombres muertos" y con este pensamiento entre al baño.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

En el parque se encontraba Jeri sentada en el pasto mirando a la gente pasar, Alice se encontraba con calumon jugando con los crayones, y Rika estaba escuchando música en su mp3 junto a renamon.

Las chicas estaban aburridas, esperando que vinieran los chicos claro a Rika no le podía importar menos pero eso cambio cuando vio que junto a Henry venia un chico que nunca antes avía visto y al parecer era un digimon tamer ya que venían acompañado de un digimon dinosaurio rojo que estaba segura que no era terriermon. En ese estante se paro Jeri y fue a saludar a los recién llegados, entonces Rika escucho el nombre más lindo "Takato eh… mierda que es guapo me pregunto si será un loco maniático como Ryo con migo porque si es así... a este se le prestare atención"

Cuando vi quien era la persona fría como roca sentí como que el corazón se me estaba por salir del pecho algo parecido a lo que sentía hace un rato tirado en la cama solo que esta vez era por algo distinto y me animo a decir que me gusto, deje en paz a Henry y Jeri, y fui directo a presentarme con Rika ya que no perdería ni un segundo más parado, detrás de mi podía escuchar la risita de Jeri no le di importancia.

-Hola, soy Takato Matsuki- los nervios me estaban haciendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Hola soy Rika Nonaka- "genial suenas como una verdadera desesperada por este chico" pensó Rika-no eres de por aquí. Verdad?

-En realidad no estoy en un intercambio cultural, ¿cómo te has dado cuenta?

-No te veía cara conocida-"esto es estupendo te viene a gustar el tipo que en cualquier momento se va a ir espero por lo menos que tenga algo de tiempo para conocerlo bien" Rika se mordía el labio pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacer esta pregunta-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Japón?

-aun me quedan 10 meses pero posiblemente mi familia se halla mudado para entonces, a ellos les gusta este lugar y andaban buscado la escusa perfecta para venir a vivir, esa escusa serian los amigos que agua en este país-estaba sonriendo alegremente, no podía dejar de hacerlo ya que adelante mío estaba la diosa de la belleza.

\- espera… me estás diciendo que te quedaras a vivir aquí?- en este momento Rika no podía ser más feliz y como muestra de dicha felicidad ella sonrió.

-si porque… sucede algo malo-

-NO, no es nada malo – Rika podía sentir como se sonrojaba delante de Takato.

A lo lejos se encontraba Henry, Jeri y Alice mirando la escena atónitos.

(Los nombres aparecerán con las iniciales para una mejor organización del dialogo)

A:-¿acaso Rika sonrió?

J:-si… ok o ese chico hace magia o se podría decir que encontramos el contrincante de Ryo.

H:-solo que este tiene el apoyo de Rika… que tal… si les damos un empujoncito para que inicien una relación.

J:-esa idea me parece bien que tal si los junt-

A:-¿HOLA?, estamos hablando de Rika, entienden de ¡RIKA! de la persona que si se siente nerviosa lo matara aunque le guste.

H y J:- tienes razón mejor les damos privacidad… y pidámosle a dios que encaso de que Rika se sienta nerviosa no lo mate… que aun nos debe una canción.

Pesaron toda la tarde en el parque Rika y Takato no se separaron en ningún momento, charlaron de un millar de cosas y ya para el final del día se podía decir que eran los mejores amigos desde siempre, nadie creería que se conocieron esa misma tarde.

Henry, Takato, Guilmon Y Terriermon estaban volviendo a casa de Henry, sus digimon iban más adelantados lo que le dio la oportunidad al chico hablar con cierta privacidad y libre de los oídos de Terriermon- así que es lo que tanto charlaban tu y Rika-Takato se puso rojo ante este comentario.

-A que nada…eso nada solo somos amigos- en este punto Henry se estaba riendo de su amigo.

-claro hace más de un año que conozco a Rika y en ese tiempo no he visto a nadie que esté tan cerca de ella y allá sobrevivido para contarlo.

-dos cosas Primera ella no es malvada so lo es tímida ok… y segundo lo dices… enserio… digo soy el primero en acercarme tanto- Takato dijo esta frase entre un poco sonrojado, esperanzado y nervioso por la respuesta pero el nerviosismo paso cuando vio asentir a Henry con la cabeza "siiiii, tengo oportunidad de ser su novio esto es genial mi vida no podría mejorar".

-como cambian las niñas a los chicos.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡NADA!

-mas te vale.

-oigan ustedes dos haber si se apuran que tengo hambre.

-oye Terriermon ya deja de molestarlos no ves que están ablando de termas importantes si te dejan fuera de esto o porque simplemente puedes meter la pata por decir algo en el momento poco oportuno- Guilmon salió a defender al grupo y ambos estaban muy agradecidos por esto en ese momento se escucho.

TRIIIN.

"No de nuevo es la segunda vez que llaman a Henry espero que no sea su madre porque si es así estamos en problemas" Takato estaba pensando.

Henry miro su celular y trago saliva eso le sirvió de respuesta para Takato.

-Hola mama…. si esta con migo si… si… tranquila sí, no fuimos raptados ni nada solo fuimos a la plaza a reunirnos nuestros amigos ok? Chau un beso… si yo también te quiero.

-vamos que mi mama dice que si no llegamos en 20 minuto nos matara- se notaba que lo estaba diciendo enserio no me quedo más opción que decir.

-ok, entonces hay que correr.

Nos salvamos de morir por tan solo 2 minutos la madre de Henry se encontraba esperándonos en la puerta lo único que atinamos a decir los cuatro y llenos de miedo hasta la medula, fue:

\- Lamentamos haberla asustado por nuestra ausencia Sra. Wong-ella solo sonrió y nos dijo que la próxima vez que salgamos le avisemos.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

Dos horas más tarde.

-OK nos salvamos de preguntas en la cena pero dudo que si lo volvemos a hacer corramos con la misma suerte- Takato ya se estaba acomodando en su cama.

-si dímelo a mí, nunca los vi tan enojados, ya que vamos a dormir mañana ya es viernes y recuerda que a la noche tocamos eh?-dijo Henry poniendo un poco de énfasis en la última parte.

-ESTA BIEN NO ME PRESIONES SI?- Takato estaba que se moría de los nervios.

-está bien, está bien no te enojes-Henry decidió que era el momento justo para dar por terminada la conversación con un-Buenas noches, que duermas bien.

-hasta mañana que descanses- Takato le respondió en eso entran sus digimon y dijeron-Duerman Bien, Nos vemos mañana- y los cuatro se fueron a dormir.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

Eran las 7:00am cuando Henry se despertó para encontrarse con un Takato dormido entre papeles.

-hoye Takato despierta… vamos amigo despierta que debemos ir a clases - Henry me decía mientras se empezaba a cambiar.

-ah… si estoy despierto… si despierto… mmm- dije mientras me acomodaba para seguir durmiendo.

-¡DESPIERTA!

-¡AAAAAA!... hoye cuantas veces te pedí que no me grites cuando duermo-le reproche con el ceño fruncido.

\- está bien se que lo que hice está mal pero que quieres que le haga tú no te despertabas- Henry me recrimino mientes se ponía sus pantalones- además ¿que son todas esas Hojas en tu cama?

-bueno… son algunas ideas de las letras que me vinieron anoche mientras dormía… ¿has visto mi zapato?- pregunte mientas me terminaba de cambiar.

-hay esta… de todas formas, esas ideas para las letras están buenas?- le di la peor de mis miradas de fastidio, el entendió y se calló.

Luego de terminar de cambiarnos, nos dirigíamos para desayunar. Henry preparo el café, mientras yo ponía las dos tazas en la mesa; desayunamos y partimos para la escuela claro Henry me hablaba pero yo iba perdido en mis pensamientos, pensando en cómo se me había ocurrido las letras de las canciones que llevaba en mi carpeta.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva:**_

Henry hacia ya casi una hora que se había dormido y yo no me podía dormir porque Rika todavía estaba en mi mente, recién cuando me pude dormir empezó todo.

Yo me encontraba en el parque abrasado a ella, sentados bajo un árbol, y le susurraba al oído palabras románticas, y le decía que no sabía cuánto deseaba que me besara, que estar en sus brazos era como estar siendo cuidado por un ángel, y dije dos palabras muy importantes; en ese momento ella me tira en el piso y se recuesta sobre mi acercando su rostro a pocos milímetros del mío.

-yo también te amo- dijo ella mientras serraba sus ojos y acercaba sus labios a los míos, se sentía como momento más feliz pero sucedió lo que cualquiera que este soñando con el amor de su vida odiaría que le suceda.

Me desperté empapado en sudor, agarre una hoja y empecé a escribir lo primero que me vino a la mente escribiendo tres canciones destinas pero todas relacionadas con el amor, la amistad y conocer a la persona ideal.

 _ **Fin de la escena retrospectiva**_

Cuando ya había vuelto a la realidad de la escuela me encontraba en el recreo lo mejor de todo era que había pasado la mitad de las horas de clases y me quedaba la otra mitad, pero ahora me encontraba con Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta y Alice; con sus respectivos digimon. Era sabido que Henry ya les había dicho a los demás que ya había escrito la canción y pues claro todos me pidieron verla, un pensamiento se me cruzo por mi mente" ¿cual les muestro? Ya se sol les muestro una" empecé a buscar antes de que me la pidieran "haber haber… aquí esta" en ese momento saque unas hojas.

-esa es la canción ¿puedo verla?- pidió esperanzada Alice.

\- Claro-fue lo único que atine a decir ante que Jeri me las quite de las manos.

-wow… esta canción es… muy romántica… ¡es perfecta!-dijo Jeri luego de leerla.

-entonces la tocaremos la noche que nos presentemos…. Que dicen chicos; cualquiera, manos Takato, que desee que lo la toquemos que hable ahora-dijo Henry mientras leía la canción junto a Jeri y Alice.

-no se… ¿quien la cantara? porque si no te has olvidado, nos presentamos en una semana… y si la vamos a tocar tendremos que practicarla todas las tardes, además que todavía abría que ponerle la música a la letra- argumento Kazu.

\- no hará falta componer la música porque eso ya lo a hecho Takato- dijo Henry mientras les mostraba la parte de atrás de la hoja donde estaban las partituras de todos los instrumentos que tenia la banda, "odió conocer tan bien la música" yo estaba pensando en estos momentos.

-bien eso arregla casi todo pero… ¿quien la cantara?- Pregunto Kenta.

-eso es fácil la cantara el creador de la letra- dijo Henry.

-¡QUE!… estás loco yo no la cantare-proteste.

\- vamos Takato estoy segura te saldrá bien…además de que estará Rika- cuando las dos chicas del grupo dijeron esto se les notaba que estaban insinuando algo.

-sigo creyendo que sería mejor que no la cantemos- proteste.

-está bien lo veremos luego, ahora volvamos a clases- dijo Henry

La clases de la semana terminaron de forma más rápida que lo habitual, la misma tarde en que la leyeron ninguno de los chicos toco el tema de la nueva canción, savia que algo tenían planeado pero no podía adivinar que es, no me molestaba tampoco ya que en esta semana en la que practicamos tuvimos reiteradas visitas, alguien que aprecie que fuera, Rika. Era viernes y nos presentábamos esta noche era nuestro ultimo ensayo antes de tocar. Durante la semana yo y Rika nos reuníamos después de los ensayos para charlar el momento más feliz del día, cada día que pasaba me enamoraba mas de ella; ahora ella se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los parlante yo la miraba de reojo, mientras practicamos las canciones que ya tenían hechas desde antes de que yo me uniera a la banda; Jeri se acerco a hablar con ella ya que paramos para descansar, iba a aprovechar el momento si no fuera por Henry que vino y me dijo:

-tenemos que volver si no queremos que mi madre se enoje pues le dije que volveríamos temprano para ayudarle con alunas compras.

-oookaay- no pude esconder mi tono de fastidio por no poder hablar con Rika hoy aunque sea dos Minutos.

\- tranquilo amigo ella estará esta noche el club- "como demonios se había dado cuneta… no importa" pensé cuando él dijo eso.

-ya cállate y vamos a ayudar a tu madre- y con eso nos fuimos todos de nuestro lugar de practica acepto Kazu, ya que la casa en la que practicábamos era la suya; cuando nos íbamos pude ver la cara de tristeza que llevaba Rika" ¿qué le pasa?... hace dos minutos estaba sonriendo" me sentí mal ya que no savia lo que le pasaba, pero vi que Jeri iba a ir con ella, lo que me dejaba más tranquilo ya que ella cuidaba a sus amigos

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

Rika acababa de salir de la casa donde se juntaban para ensayar muy triste por no poder hablar con Takato, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Jeri se acerco por detrás.

-hoye si no lo dejas de mirar tanto puede ser que se dé cuenta de lo que sientes por él-dijo con un tono burlón.

-¡QUE!... de que estas ablando- a Rika se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia que se había sonrojado" tan sumida en mis pensamientos estaba… bueno no puedo evitarlo siempre pienso en él".

-hola… tierra llamando a Rika.

-de verdad… ¿de verdad se nota tanto que me gusta?

-no pero solo te quería fastidiarte… pero esto va enserio… deberías decirle lo que sientes.

-te refieres confesarle a alguien que conociste hace una semana que estas perdidamente enamorada de él…. estás loca.

-que acaso nadie cree ya el amor a primera vista… y además, deberías apúrate ya que escuche muchas chicas en la escuela que ya le echaron el ojo.

-QUE?... tu… tu sabes si a él le gusta algunas de esas niñas- dijo una Rika muy nerviosa.

-no pero deberías decírselo esta noche para quitarte las duda… ADIOS-luego de eso Jeri salió corriendo para su casa para que Rika no le pudiera preguntar nada más ya que sus los sentimientos de Rika por Takato eran correspondidos.

Rika se quedo pensando parada en el medio de la acera "tal vez… solo tal vez se lo diga esta noche en el club"luego de este pensamiento, siguió caminado hasta llegar a su casa; no paso un solo momento en el que ella no dejo de pensar en él.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

Eran las 9:30pm ya todo se encontraban en el club listos, los que integraban la banda, ya se encontraban en sus posiciones, mientras que Alice, Ryo, y Rika; se encontraban entre el público del club, la banda era pequeña y había empezado hace poco, lo que no me contaron fue que ya eran un poco famosos, había por lo menos sesenta personas que conformaban el club de fans de la banda, quien lo diría solo tenían siete temas pero ya tenían un club de fans, con carteles para todos los de los demás chicos, no había ninguno para mi pues yo era una sorpresa para el club de fans, el antiguo guitarrista se había mudado hacia meses y desde entonces no habían vuelto a tocar en vivo.

Rika pensaba que hubiera sido mejor haberle dicho antes de que empezara a tocar pero Henry la detuvo y le dijo que buscara un buen lugar y que lo disfrutara, se mordía el labio ya que Henry le dijo que Takato había escrito una canción para ella y que él se la cantaría, y allí estaba ella sentada con el resto de sus amigos esperando que comience el espectáculo.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

Luego de una presentación, una hora, y siete temas todo había terminado por lo menos yo lo creía así.

-Muchas gracias a todos… ya me estaba olvidando lo hermoso que era tocar pero antes de despedirnos hay una sorpresa-dijo Henry mientas me miraba de reojo, eso fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta a que se refería "de ninguna manera me aras cantar" este pensamiento se formaba en mi mente- bueno, antes de despedirnos quisiéramos presentar un nuevo tema… espero que entiendan que no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para practicarlo… y además es para una unión de dos personas- con esto Henry ya se había pasado de la raya, me gire y mire donde estaba Rika cuando un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva:**_

Yo me encontraba afinando mi guitarra, faltaban cinco minutos para tocar entonces Henry se me acerco y dijo-acaba de venir Rika y dijo que tenía algo importante para decirte-automáticamente lo mire y se notaba que algo estaba planeando.

-porque no la dejaste pasar?

-pues, debes concentrarse… y debes estar nervioso ya que es la primera vez que tocaras en público ¿o me equivoco?

-no… pero si era importante me podrá más nervioso no saberlo.

-sabes es obvio que es muy importante para ti… no me sorprendería que le quisieras cantar el tema que compusiste para decirle lo que sientes por ella… puesto que está muy claro que la letra se vasa en la forma en que se conocieron-mis ojos se abrieron como platos cono demonios se le ocurrió la misma idea que a mi "cantar el tema que compuse para decirle lo que siento por ella" esas palabras fueron las que pensé cuando termine la canción pero en el transcurso de la semanas no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo

-a que quieres llegar-pregunte algo irritado de que él o su novia se tocaran siempre en este tema, puesto que me habían fastidiado toda la semana sobre mis sentimientos por Rika.

-quiero llegar… al punto de que tal vez hoy sea el momento de decírselo- se noto un brillo en sus ojos como si supiera algo que le causaba alegría y que yo no sabía.

-NO… aun no… lo haré pero luego- dije entre nervioso y sonrojado.

-está bien luego será-con eso dio por finalizado el tema luego se fue y no lo vi mas hasta que tuvimos que subir al escenario.

 _ **Fin de la escena retrospectiva**_

"Así que era eso lo que planeaba… Henry cuando esto termine y… si todo sale mal no existirá un mañana para ti"pensé mientras me dirija hacia el micrófono.

-buenas noches este tema está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí y… espero que encaso de que no te guste alguien tenga la amabilidad de llamar una ambulancia… Rika este tema es para ti- yo ya estaba rojo como un tomate" ¿espera un minuto quienes tocaran los otros instrumentos?" mi pregunta se respondió sola, cuando todos empezaron a tocar, me mordí los labios, los nervios me mataban, suspire" llego el momento de la verdad" pensé y comencé a cantar.

Desde aquel momento en que te vi

No he dejado de pensar en ti

Y aunque solo fue una vez

Caí rendido a tus pies

La mire fijamente, mientras aisa mis notas en guitarra ya que en esta parte solo tocaba yo, posiblemente luego de este tema me mataría si no sentía lo mismo, decidí ver sus ojos una última vez.

Y no sé como acercarme a ti

Preguntarte si quieres salir

Y empezarte a conquistar

Hasta llegarte a enamorar

Estaba por empezar la parte más movida del tema y una de las partes donde demostré mis sentimientos, antes que me diera cuenta Henry estaba cantando esa estrofa, decidí que un coro quedaría mejor.

Niña… en mí mente estas

Y no te puedo olvidar

Todo el tiempo pensando en ti

Y no te puedo encontrar

Niña… donde andarás

En mi sueños siempre estas

Eres dueña de mi alma

Eres toda mi felicidad

Quiero descubrir cómo eres tú

Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul

Con el tiempo tú sabrás

Que esto no fue casualidad

Sueño con tenerte junto a mí

Ya verás que yo te haré feliz

Solo dame una señal

Para que yo te pueda amar

Niña… en mí mente estas

Y no te puedo olvidar

Todo el tiempo pensando en ti

Y no te puedo encontrar

Niña… donde andarás

En mi sueños siempre estas

Eres dueña de mi alma

Eres toda mi felicidad

Y ya me quiero mirar en esos ojos de mar

Con los que tanto sueño

Solo dame una señal

Vi su cara de sorprendía era obvio que me mataría.

Quiero descubrir cómo eres tú

Y abrazarte bajo el cielo azul

Con el tiempo tú sabrás

Que esto no fue casualidad

Sueño con tenerte junto a mí

Ya verás que yo te haré feliz

Solo dame una señal

Para que yo te pueda amar

Niña… en mí mente estas

Y no te puedo olvidar

Todo el tiempo pensando en ti

Y no te puedo encontrar

Niña… donde andarás

En mi sueños siempre estas

Eres dueña de mi alma

Eres toda mi felicidad

La canción término y Rika de alguna manera se había colado en el escenario - ¿de verdad sientes eso por mi?

-si… pero entiendo que no sientas lo mi-fui cortado por un beso y me di cuenta de algo" ya me dio la señal que quería" deje de pensar y la abrase mientras nos besábamos, podía escuchar los silbidos de todas las personas del club, y para ser sinceros… no me importaba.

\- oigan ustedes tortolos paren de una vez – no nos separamos por su petición sino porque la falta de aire podía más que nosotros.

-no fastidies terriermon –era muy notable que Rika estaba muy sonrojada, yo solté una risita y desde ese momento nadie nos volvió a separar… por lo menos por ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

No soy dueño de Digimon, ni de "cada mañana" de Reik.

PD: acepto cualquier comentario bueno o malo.

-III-

Era una hermosa tarde en el parque, un grupo de personas se encontraba sentado alrededor de dos personas, yo estaba recostado contra un árbol mientas tocaba mi guitarra (dejo a su criterio el tema que estaba tocando), mientras una chica de pelo rojizo descasaba acostada en el césped con su cabeza en mis piernas, todos miraban a la pareja cada uno con sus respectivas novias, menos algunos que se encontraban solos.

Henry:- bueno que hacemos, no podemos tocar esta semana pero no es la muerte de nadie, que tal si Salimos a una disco-dijo mientras abrazaba a Jeri.

-QUE… y dejar que el club de fans mate a Takato por ser el mejor guitarrista que hay y por ser lo más cantando-dijo Jeri quien se gano una mirada asesina de Rika que descasaba en las piernas de Takato.

-yo creo que debe- empezó Rika para ser cortada por Kazu.

-¿qué tal si votamos? Yo estoy de acuerdo con Henry- dijo levantado su mano.

-yo también-dijo Kenta también levantando su mano.

-de acuerdo- dijo Alice levantado su mano.

-decidido somos cinco contra uno-dijo Jeri levantando su mano como los demás.

-espera todavía no votamos yo ni Takato- dijo Rika quien miraba con enojo a su amiga, luego se dirigió asea mi -¿Qué dices amor?- yo no respondí, ya que me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos "que estas pensando Takato, hace algunos días que te ves así que te pasa" Rika pensaba mientras me miraba.

-¡OYE TAKATO DESPIERTA!... por dios que te pasa- grito Kazu, pero se calló luego de que Rika le conectara un Gancho y cayera de espaldas.

-no me pasa nada solo estaba pensando en algo sin importancia- mentí pero había alguien a quien no podía engañar pues ya sabía lo que le pasaba.

-bueno, yo creo que sería buenos que salgamos y disfrutemos esta noche ya que no tocamos ¿te sumas?-pregunto Henry antes que otro le preguntara de mi pensamientos, especialmente mi novia.

-me parece bien- dije mientras le daba una mirada agradecida por salvarle de las preguntas.

\- bueno se está haciendo tarde deberíamos volver a casa no crees Takato?- pregunto mi amigo.

-claro- se levanto toda la banda entonces Rika fue recibida por un beso de su novio- adiós amor- fue prácticamente un susurro, lo que no sabía era que siempre que asía eso ellas se volvía loca.

-adiós- fue lo único que salió de su boca" por dios como lo amo" pensó Rika, luego de esto toda la banda se despidió y cada uno fue asía su casa.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

Ya nos encontrábamos en casa, yo, Guilmon, Terriermon, y Henry estábamos jugando a las cartas en su habitación, ya habíamos comido y nos quedaba todavía tiempo ante de juntarnos con los demás; se notaba en el ambiente un poco de dolor, el silencio los estaba matando a todos los que se encontraban presentes, Henry no lo soporto mas y decidió hablar del temas que menos me gustaba, pero era él tema que más quería resolver.

-¿Cundo les dirás?- su tono le salió mas recriminador de lo que quería pero no pudo evitarlo ya que le dolía saber lo que sus amigos no sabían.

-cuando estemos listos- dije denotando dolor en mi voz.

-creo que deberías decirle lo antes posible ya se te está empezando a notar-dijo Guilmon.

\- no lo seme duele mucho, y tan solo pensar en los felices que son me provoca más aun-dejando las cartas a un lado ya no me apetecía seguir jugado.

-tal vez… tal vez debas decírselo hoy… por lo menos a Rika, pues a ella le dolerá más que a nadie - Henry miro sorprendido de todos los años que tuvo a su digimon esta era la primera vez que decía lago coherente y que no allá sido una broma.

-tal vez lo haga- justo en ese momento sonó el timbre indicado que los demás habían llegado- vamos no me gusta hacer esperar a mis amigos.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

Estaba sentado en la barra junto a mi novia cuando otra fan llego para pedirme un autógrafo, lo que no sabía era que Rika ya se estaba hartando entonces me tomo de la mano y me llevo al medio de la pista de baile, ahí nos pusimos a bailar hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué esa cara? Creí que te estabas divirtiendo-mi tono denotaba algo de tristeza," porque esta triste ¿será lo mismo que le molestaba esa tarde? "Rika se pregunto.

-si hace algunas horas me estaba divirtiendo pero eso termino cuando tuve que empezar a compartirte, ¡SOY TU NOVIA TENGO QUE SER DE MAYOR PREORIDAD QUE UNA SIMPLE FAN!- se notaba algo enfadada pero su tono marca más que todo tristeza ya que creía que no confiaba en ella.

-si crees que no tienes mayor prioridad que cualquier fan quiero que me expliques porque yo estoy aquí bailando contigo y no con cualquier otra chica-lo dije con un tono tan tranquilo "siempre que discutimos tiene ese tono, no debe ser humano, que yo recuerde nunca me ha gritado en ninguna de nuestras discusiones, a pesar de que el punto de vista equivocado lo tenía yo" Rika lo miraba con ganas de besarlo el siempre la volvía loca… loca de amor (vale especificar no);se estiro para darle un gran beso pero fue detenida por Takato –ven te voy a mostrar un lugar muy especial-dije en su oído, luego la tome de la mano y salimos de la disco para guiarla por un callejón hacia unas escaleras, entramos a un departamento abandonado, a estas alturas a Rika se le amontonaban pensamientos en su cabeza uno más oscuro que otro, no tenía ni idea a donde la estaba llevando, pero fue expulsada de sus pensamientos cuando Takato soltó su mano, miro a su alrededor y se encontró en un jardín en el tejado del apartamento donde entraron, la luna hacia que el paisaje pareciera mágico; pero algo llamo su atención, mejor dicho alguien, una mujer mayor que estaba ablando con su novio, Rika se acerco al grupo, entonces dije-Rika te presento Joanne… Joanne te presento a Rika mi novia-(soy malo para describir personas así que los dejo a su imaginación, lo único que diré será que tiene ojos azules, es morocha, y tiene 60 años).

Jo:-es un gusto conocerte Rika-su voz era amable y delicada denotaba que poseía una gran voluntad para hacer amigos- Takato me ha hablado mucho de ti, espero que seamos grandes amigas.

R:-eso me encantaría señora, pero creo que estamos en desventaja ya que Takato nunca la ha mencionado-dijo mientras me daba una mirada recriminadora.

T:-no lo conté porque este lugar es muy especial ya que aquí nacieron casi todas las canciones que escribí durante estos diez mese que te conocí… este es mi "jardín del Edén"… no te molesta que te lo allá escondido ¿verdad amor?

R:-no… si me prometes no esconderme nada mas- trague saliva, esto hizo poner nerviosa a Rika.

T:-será mejor que te sientes entonces.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_ Ya había pasado una semana desde que Rika y Takato se vieron por última vez.

R:-no lo puedo ser, creí que yo merecía enterarme antes que nadie- ella visitaba el dichoso jardín todos los días y charlaba con Joanne, esperaba aunque sea solo un momento poder volverlo a ver.

Jo:-tranquila mi niña el volverá ya lo veras… nunca había visto una persona tan enamorada como él, estoy seguro que se olvidara de esta discusión y podrán estar juntos de nuevo-la mujer trataba de consolar a una ex novia que sufría por decir cosas que no habría querido decir, en ese momento suena su teléfono el cual atiende.

R:-hola Jeri.

Je:-¿cómo lo supiste?-se notaba herida al parecer quería que no la reconociera.

R:-porque tú eres la que siempre me llama a esta hora.

Je:-lo siento por preocuparme por mi amiga, pero hace dos días que no puedo encontrarte y quería preguntarte como lo estabas llevando-espero unos segundos como no obtuvo respuesta continuo-además que quería decirte que los chicos y van a tocar esta noche y quería saber si tu irías.

R:-posiblemente valla pero no prometo nada ok.

Je:-ok… adiós.

R:-adiós.

Jo:-deberías divertirte puede que así logres pasar mejor ese dolor-"tal vez tengas razón pero hoy no tengo ganas ni tiempo, otro día será" pensaba Rika.

R:-sí, bueno lo intentare, pero ahora me tengo que ir, así que adiós.

Jo:- adiós pequeña-era increíble esta mujer la trataba con el mismo cariño que trataba su abuela a Takato.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

Me encontraba acostado en su cama estaba saliendo el sol y seguía pensando en Rika, odiaba esto ya que cada vez que despertaba ella estaba ahí para recordarme que no estaba ahí, era como decirle a alguien que so novia posiblemente estaba en algún lugar y que todavía lo quería pero por una idea idiota no se volvieron a hablar, me levante de la cama i me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo para desayunar lo cual no encontrare ya que las compras todavía no se habían hecho, después de todo eran las 7:30 am, me cambio y me dirigí asía la calle, mi objetivo era una despensa que se encontraba en la esquina, al entrar me encontré con Bruno quien me saludo de forma muy emotiva al darse cuenta que no conteste se detuvo y me miro como si yo hubiera sido un bicho raro.

-veo una cata larga y no creo que sea porque tengas hambre-lo dijo mientras me dirigía a la caja con unas galletas de agua y una mermelada, era muy obvio que tenía hambre.

-no pasa nada… lo único es que extrañó a mi novia-decidí decirle ya que se perfectamente que Bruno me leía como un libreo abierto.

-Ho... pobre chiquito-se denotaba un tono sarcástico, y luego de una pausa dijo-vamos Takato te conozco desde hace mucho y puedo decir que tú no te rindes tan fácil, seguro que cuando menos te des cuenta estarás con ella de nuevo.

-ojala fuera tan sencillo, pero ella no me desea ni ver- en ese momento vino un recuerdo a mi mente.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva:**_

R:-¡BASTA!...yo-su tono era muy triste, denotaba ira y dolor además las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar bien-yo creí que tu… confiabas en mí, pero veo que me equivoqué.

T:-Rika déjame explicarte… vamos amor.

R:-¡DETENTE YA! no me digas así no quiero ni verte desaparece… OJALA NUNCA TE ALLÁ CONOCIDO.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos lo único que formo mi mente fue" vete ya le hiciste demasiado daño".

 _ **Fin de la escena retrospectiva.**_

Regrese al a realidad cuando Bruno me dijo el precio de la compra que estaba haciendo, con una mano aparte una lagrima furtiva que se había escapado de mis ojos, le entregue el dinero y me retire a desayunar, una ruptura es mucho dolor para soportar, así que hice lo que siempre asía para calmar el dolor que tenía cuando terminaba de discutir con Rika, me puse a escribir en unas hojas mientras escribía sinfonías, era pero la música era la segunda cosa que me calmaba el dolor… y porque la primera era lo que me lo causaba.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

Rika se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, dentro de media hora Jeri para ir a ver a la banda "que ganas de quedarme que tengo" pensó, en ese mismo instante Jeri entra por la puerta.

Je:-hola… puedo entrar?

R:-que haces aquí creí que vendrás en media hora.

Je:-si... en realidad creí que necesitarías compañía no muchos llevan bien una ruptura-se notaba el tono triste en su vos, me tenia lastima.

R:- por favor no quiero hablar de eso ahora solo quiero divertirme y olvidar mis problemas por un momento.

Je:-así que decides contarle tus problemas a una persona que recién conoces por tu ex novio que a una de tus amigas de la infancia, me siento herida… pero creo que podre vivir con la Rika que desea enfiestarse…. Jejeje-su tono burlón no me permitió evitar que una sonrisa viniera a mi rostro.

R:-HEY… lo dices porque no la conoces, Joanne es una gran mujer.

Je:-ok me rindo… ahora cambiando de tema nos vamos a escuchar la banda-yo instintivamente tome mi campera y salí de mi habitación, aunque no quisiera ir tenía que despejar mi mente porque si no me volvería loca-jejeje…. Tomare ese acto como un sí.

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

Ya la banda había terminado de tocar y se dirigieron cada uno a su casa, por primera vez no sentí dolor si no nostalgia al ver a Henry con Jeri, una nostalgia que sientes cuando alguien importante te falta en tu vida.

H:-espero que las cosas se mejoren me había apegado mucho a él.

Je:-sin duda era un gran amigo… y espero que se te ocurra alguna idea loca para arreglar el hecho de que nunca me contaste nada de este desastre- Dijo juguetonamente Jeri.

H:-si… yo también lo espero-dijo en un tono pensativo, en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras que su mente se trasladaba a otra parte.

Je:-no me gusta esa sonrisa.

H:-linda te molesta si Rika te acompaña tengo cosas una cosa que hacer-lo dijo prácticamente suplicando.

Je:-está bien… pero con una condición luego me cuentas cual es la cosa que tienes que hacer.

H:-ok- luego de eso sale corriendo con dirección a su casa.

R:-que le pasa.

Je:- no lo sé… pero espero que sea algo bueno.

Con eso dicho todo el mundo se dirigió asía su casas a pasar la noche.

Henry llego a su casa y apenas llego manoteo el teléfono presiono algunos botones casi con una habilidad perfecta, y espero que atendieran del otro lado.

¿?:-hola residencia…

 _ **Cambio de escena:**_

R:-No entiendo porque es tan urgente que venga esta noche, ¿que acaso presentaran un tema nuevo y quieren mi opinión?- pregunte desesperada asía dos días me ofrecía su compañía por mi ruptura, y ahora se notaba muy feliz para mi gusto como si supiera lago que yo no sabía.

Je:-si… de hecho es un pequeño recital donde presentaran un nuevo tema, habrá una pequeña cena…. y algunas sorpresas- esto último me dio una sensación rara.

R:- ok… debo preocuparme- me obligo a sentarme en una de las mesas.

Je:- no para nada… mira ahí viene Joanne-dijo tratando de esconder algo que obviamente no sabía.

Jo:-buenas tardes… al parecer llego justo a tiempo-esa frase no parecía ir dirigía a nadie en especial pero Jeri se mostro muy complacida con ese comentario, y se sentó a mi lado.

En ese mismo instante la música comenzó era una melodía que no había escuchado antes, los murmullos callaron y dejaron que se prosiguiera con la canción, las luces se apagaron a acepción de la que iluminaba el pequeño escenario que había en el salón donde al parecer se encontraban alrededor de cien personas alrededor del escenario y unas cincuenta en las mesas, la música era suave y se escuchaba la guitarra como si estuviera a lo lejos, pero algo me dejo gélida, fue una vos que creí que nunca volvería a escuchar.

Cada mañana, cuando despierto

Viene el recuerdo de tu último beso

En ese momento lo vi era Takato que estaba cantado, se encontraba en el extremo del escenario, le estaba cantando después de todo lo que hizo el vuelve a cantarle y parecía que le pedía volver pero era yo la que tenía que pedir perdón.

Busco el perfume que dejo tu cuerpo

Cada que tengo un sentimiento

Creo que también tu lo estas sintiendo

Me ruborice con cada palabra que decía ya que les estaba diciendo a todos que la extrañaba y no podía vivir sin ella.

Cada momento, q vivo a tu lado

Es tan hermoso, no quiero olvidarlo

En ese momento todos empezaron a tocar el resto de la banda y los recuerdos de aquella noche la invadieron.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva:**_

T:-será mejor que te sientes entonces.

R:-pasa algo malo Takato- me comían los nervios "será lo de esta tarde, lo que tenía pensado decirle".

T:-Rika esto es muy doloroso para mi… como recuerdas yo estoy de intercambio cultural ¿te acuerdas?-ya se empezaron a amontonar los pensamientos en la cabeza de Rika.

R:- si… ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo te queda?-le dolía esa pregunta más que nada.

T:-tengo que salir en dos días-bajo la cabeza avergonzado, Rika sentía como la ira se le subía a la cabeza," como te atreves de olvidarte de mi yo soy tu novia… TU NOVIA".

R:-¡Y CUANDO TENIA PENSADO DECIRMELO!- ya empezaban a salirle lagrimas.

T:-CRES QUE NO ME IMPORTAS… POR DIOS-fue la primera vez que le grite desde que la conocí, no ce que es lo que me llevo a hacerlo si fue el hecho de que me dolía verla llorar o que me reprochaba por algo que tenia muncha razón y que me hacia sufrir, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que hice estaba mal; me serene con una larga y sonora respiración- escucha no te conté porque…

R:-¡BASTA!...yo-su tono era muy triste, denotaba ira y dolor además las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar bien-yo creí que tu… confiabas en mí, pero veo que me equivoqué.

T:-Rika déjame explicarte… vamos amor.

R:-¡DETENTE YA! no me digas así no quiero ni verte desaparece… OJALA NUNCA TE ALLÁ CONOCIDO.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos lo único que formo mi mente fue" vete ya le hiciste demasiado daño".

 _ **Fin de la escena retrospectiva.**_

Cada mañana, cada te quiero

Esta en mi mente

Y en mis sentimientos

Cada caricia y cada beso

No se me olvidan ni por un momento

Cada mañana

Rika ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva:**_

Había dejado a Rika en mi "jardín del edén", a decir verdad ese lugar ya no tenía nada de edén, ya que le había roto el corazón a la persona más importante de mi vida, lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo, cada lugar que pasaba me recordaba a ella y al dolor que le había hecho, en ese momento me cruce con Henry.

H:-Takato Te encontré… que sucede- me vio las lagrimas, yo atine a hacer una respuesta.

T:- le dije a Rika- se mostro sorprendido y antes que preguntara le respondí- me voy hoy mismo- el quedo sorprendido por mi decisión.

H:- amigo esas seguro… a un se puede arreglar… pero si tu decisión es irte lo antes posible, déjame ayudarte a empacar-le sonreí "bueno hasta las últimas ¿he?"

T:- lo siento pero no… mejor quédate aquí y cuida de ellos, pídeles perdón que no me pude despedir… adiós.- nos dimos un abrazo y yo me fui a empacar mis cosas.

 _ **Fin de la escena retrospectiva.**_

Esos recuerdos dolorosos aun estaban latentes pero verla era como una droga para ese dolor.

Cada mañana, que salgo a la calle

Estas presente, en cada detalle

Cada mañana, cuando camino

Siento tu cuerpo cerca del mío

Cada que tengo un sentimiento

Creo que también tu lo estas sintiendo

Cada momento, que vivo a tu lado

Es tan hermoso, no quiero olvidarlo

 _ **Escena retrospectiva:**_

Me encontraba esperando el avión, pero mi mente se encontraba vagando por cualquier otro lado, tal vez por eso no me di cuenta que Joanne se acercaba.

Jo:-¿te diriges a algún lugar Takato?- me sorprendí al verla ahí.

T: Joanne... no te había visto… la verdad ya se termino mi tiempo aquí se supone que debo volver a mi país, aunque no lo desee jejeje- estaba seguro de que ella se dio cuenta que mi risa era forzada.

Jo:-escucha se que discutieron… pero todas las parejas pelean… eres bienvenido en mi casa, si lo deseas.

T:-gracias por tu oferta pero creo que sería conveniente que vuelva a mi país.

¿?:- A los pasajeros con destino a…., el avión se encuentra en la salida A7, repito, a los con destino…

T:- bueno debo irme.

Jo:-está bien pero piensa en lo que te dije- luego de eso me dirigí al avión me senté en mi lugar y dormí todo mi viaje de regreso.

 _ **Fin de la escena retrospectiva.**_

Quién diría que aceptaría su propuesta luego de una semana y media.

Cada mañana, cada te quiero

Esta en mi mente

Y en mis sentimientos

Cada caricia y cada beso

No se me olvidan ni por un momento

Henry me miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad, detestaba que me la hiciera pero debo agradecerle porque tal vez sin sus palabras no me hubiera animado a volver.

Y solo espero ese momento

Que te vuelva a ver

Porque siento que me enfermo

Si no estoy junto a ti

El cielo me invento para ti

 _ **Escena retrospectiva:**_

H:-linda te molesta si Rika te acompaña tengo cosas una cosa que hacer-lo dijo prácticamente suplicando.

Je:-está bien… pero con una condición luego me cuentas cual es la cosa que tienes que hacer.

H:-ok- luego de eso sale corriendo con dirección a su casa.

R:-que le pasa.

Je:- no lo sé… pero espero que sea algo bueno.

Con eso dicho todo el mundo se dirigió asía su casa s pasar la noche.

Henry llego a su casa y apenas llego manoteo el teléfono presiono algunos botones casi con una habilidad perfecta, y espero que atendieran del otro lado.

¿?:-hola residencia Matsuki.

H:- hola habla Henry un amigo de Takato me podrías pasar con él.

¿?:- si un momento…

T:- hola… Henry no esperaba que me llamaras tan temprano…son las 8 de la mañana y sabes que no me gusta levantarme temprano… espera sucedió algo

H:- no, tranquilo amigo… solo te llamaba para decir que debes volver, y pido disculpas por la hora me olvide de los cambios de horarios.

T:- está bien… pero para que volver si ella no me quiere ni ver.

H:-no es tan así amigo… además todos aquí te extrañan incluso ella.

T:- si seguro… después de todo me dijo que NO ME QUERIA NI VER.

H:-oye no me grites… además es verdad, si no me crees pregúntale a Joanne… después de todo se hicieron muy buenas amigas

T:-…

H:- sabes que lo que te digo es verdad... escucha tengo un plan y consiste en que tu volverás a tocar con nosotros, traeremos a Rika con la escusa de que presentaremos un nuevo tema… y como te conozco tan bien diría que ya has escrito uno nuevo pidiendo perdón o algo…

T:- tú crees que funcione.

H:- Takato el que no arriesga no gana…

T:-cuando dijiste que tocamos.

 _ **Fin de la escena retrospectiva.**_

Cada mañana…

La canción había terminado, todas las fan aplaudieron pero no sé si era mi regreso o era el nuevo tema… y tampoco me importaba…lo único que me importaba estaba justo delante de mí.

T:-Rika te quiero pedir perdón por todo lo que he dicho y hecho este último tiempo... y entiendo si no quieres ni verme, pero quiero que sepas que yo aun te amo- en ese momento fui recibido por un par de labios y un abrazo en ellos se encontraban todas mis respuestas.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Se despide Utopico.


End file.
